Turkish delight on a moonlit night
by gidget89
Summary: "But that's not possible. She was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk. I was at the Prayer Meeting. Well no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express. In space."
1. Chapter 1

_"But that's not possible. She was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk. I was at the Prayer Meeting. Well no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express. In space."_

**_Turkish delight on a moonlit night_**

"Okay, this might be a tricky one Ponds." The Doctor whirled about the console with a delighted grin, flipping switches and pressing buttons. "Amelia, you might want to change."

Amy glanced down at her wedding dress with a grin. "And what about you two?"

"No! Look at me Pond, I look _cool_. Besides, going to see a Sultan, we may as well be dressed for the occasion!" The Doctor exclaimed in excitement, pausing for a moment to beam over at them. "The Ponds. On the TARDIS. I like it."

"I'm sorry did you say the _Orient Express_. In space?" Rory held a hand in the air as he questioned the Doctor.

"Of course! Twenty-ninth century, the earth was destroyed by solar flares. Everyone packed up and – wait, have I said this before?" He paused, mid-stride and Rory shook his head. "Right, right, you missed that one. You know sometimes Rory, I forget that you weren't just always with us. Anyway – earth boom, everyone moved onto spaceships. Starships. Giant _countries_ floating through space."

"Starship UK. And the starwhale," Amy added helpfully, elbowing her husband gently. "Remember? I told you-"

"Oh yeah! But – so _all_ the countries had their own starships?" Rory frowned and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes! Well, no. Well, more or less."

"But you said the Orient Express. That hasn't run for – what, it's last run was in 2007, wasn't it? There was a whole big thing about it on the telly." The Doctor nodded at Rory's words, inputting coordinates and wobbling the wibbly levers before he slid left with a grin, popping his head around the monitor to see Rory's frown and Amy's expectant face.

"Doctor, explain. What Sultan? And what _goddess_?" Amy crossed her arms and stared at him, waiting.

"Well see the Ottoman Empire reformed in the twenty seventh century. So much war, centuries upon centuries of it and what do they do? Bam! Right back to the monarchy. Ottoman Empire built their own starship, and the Orient Express runs from Starship France to the Starship Ottoman – just like it did in its glory days back on Earth. Makes a few other stops too, but that's the general line." He pulled the monitor round and turned the dials, studying the screen in front of him. Best to land in the royal cabins then, he supposed.

"And the goddess?" Rory asked, leaning against the railing.

"Egyptian. Can't be really – not possible, actually. She was sealed in the Seventh Obelisk. Goddesses – so moody you know? And let me tell you, moving the pyramids onto a starship was no mean feat, but then you have to deal with all sorts popping up. Pharaohs and their wives, gods who should never have been moved – it was a _mess_ let me tell you." The TARDIS wheezed gently, and the Doctor paused, flicking off the monitor and clapping. "And here we are! And I guess now you have no time to change, Pond. You're going to look odd in _that_, I must say."

Amy pulled her veil off her head, dropping it into the jump seat as she glared at him. "Says the man who travels everywhere in tweed and bowties."

"Bowties are _cool_, Pond. How many times must I tell you this?" He flung open the doors of the TARDIS and stepped out into the royal cabins of the Orient Express. Rich red brocade draped the walls, and thick gold carpeting spread beneath their feet. There were several windows, and the vast expanse of space was just beyond them, millions of stars in a velvet backdrop. The Doctor glanced around the empty compartment and Amy and Rory followed him.

"Wow." Rory spoke in a hushed voice, moving over to the windows and looking out at the space beyond. "_Wow_."

"Clear aluminum – clever, eh? Can't have glass windows, you know. Ah trains. I _love_ a good train. Especially space ones. Well – unless they happen to get stranded. Bad things, very not good things then. But on the whole, I do love a good train ride." Rory glanced at the Doctor and tapped his knuckles against what he'd assumed was glass. A metallic sound greeted him and he looked startled. Amy joined him at the window, looking left.

"Oh, look! It even _looks_ like an old steam train doesn't it? How _weird_ is that?"

"Told you. Humans. So nostalgic." The Doctor inspected the room, pulling out his sonic and waving it about as he walked the room from one end to the other.

"Not bad for a honeymoon, eh?" Amy nudged Rory and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Orient Express in _space_."

"Yes. Minor problem with the vengeful Egyptian goddess on the loose, but who's counting?" Rory mumbled to himself. "Quite nice windows though. No glare, since its metal. Lets you really see everything."

"Quite right, Roranicus. Now, what is wrong here?" The Doctor muttered to himself as his eyes swept the room. "Where is everyone? Royal cabins, you'd think that there would be some people floating about. Sultans. Guards. Concubines. _Something_."

"Maybe they're gone somewhere." Amy spoke up. "Dinner or drinks, or..."

"With a goddess on the loose? And the Sultan doesn't go have drinks in the dinner car, Amy. Thirty-first century but class warfare is still _very_ much in effect. You lot. Can't seem to get over who makes what and who owns what." The Doctor moved over to the long red sofa, collapsing onto it in thought. "No there has to be a _reason _why no one is around. And listen – can you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything Doctor." Rory spoke up, turning from the view finally with a frown.

"Exactly. Silence. It's a train, full of passengers, we should be hearing something. Hundreds of people on board –" The Doctor leaned forward, his elbows pressing into his knees as he stared off in thought.

"Maybe royals get soundproofing. You know, what with their _concubines_ and all, Doctor." Amy spoke in a teasing voice and Rory nodded in agreement.

"That's weird though." He pointed at the Doctor and the Doctor glanced up at him with a frown. "No, not you, Doctor. Though, well – anyway I meant the frame behind you. It's empty."

The Doctor turned to look at the large ornate frame, gold filigree overlaid on heavy dark wood. In the corner, he could see the jagged little bit of glass remaining. "Not empty, shattered." He got up for a closer look, moving around the couch and tripping over a bit of the rug, all pulled up. He glanced down and came to a halt. Not rug – not rug at all, it was a foot. A foot attached to a man – one of the Sultans guards judging by his uniform. "Oh no." He leaned down, pressing a hand to the man's neck, but there was no pulse to be found.

"Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed, coming round to see the man lying on the floor amidst shards of glass, his face pale and wearing an expression of twisted rage. "Oh god!" She turned into Rory's arms, and he hugged her tightly to him.

"Is he-"

"Dead. Can't tell how though. No marks, no blood." The Doctor pressed his hand to his mouth and glanced around. "All this glass – bits of mirror. But he didn't cut himself on any of it." He scanned the body quickly before standing and reading the results. "Nothing. His heart just... stopped."

"Hearts don't just stop Doctor." Rory pointed out in an obvious tone.

"Obviously not, Rory. Something caused his heart to stop beating, but what?"

"What's that, on the corner of his mouth?" Rory pointed with a shaking hand, and the Doctor stepped around the body delicately, before leaning down and rubbing a thumb over the faintest of red marks.

He glanced back at Rory with worry. "Lipstick."

"So he was what? Killed with a kiss?" Amy scoffed from her position with her husband's arms and the Doctor shook his head.

"Nah, this was old – and it's..." he hesitated for a moment a shiver spreading through his limbs at the thought of it. "Hallucinogenic." He whispered, an icy finger of dread sliding along his spine. "That's worrying."

"Is it River? Doctor, surely she wouldn't be responsible for something like this!" Amy waved her arm and the Doctor stood, whirling around.

"No, no, of course not." He snapped, even though Octavian's words echoed in his head. River had killed, and they all knew it. Well, _he_ knew it. But not this – not – it was one man, and the Doctor had his own suspicions as to who that one man was. "But this means she's on board. Somewhere. And something is killing people without even _touching_ them. We have to hurry. Come along Ponds!"

He strode across the room to the door there, sonicing the lock open and moving in to what must have been the bedroom. There was an overly large bed, covered in opulent red and gold silk, and laid on top of it – just like the guard outside was the Sultan. "Oh no." The Doctor breathed out, glancing around and taking note of the shattered hand mirror on the floor.

Amy and Rory had followed him in, Amy hovering by the door and Rory moving into the room fully. He walked over to the only other door, opening it to reveal a young woman, in a silk robe, surrounded by the shattered remains of the vanity. "There's another one here. What is happening to them?"

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted softly. "It's all _exactly_ the same," he spoke as he scanned the Sultan and then moved past Rory to scan the young woman laid in the washroom. "What is happening to you all?" He wondered aloud. "So young." He whispered, reaching down and closing her eyes.

"Doctor, look – she's cut. Not like the others." Rory was lifting one of her hands gently, pointing out the criss-crossing lacerations on the back of her hand. "Do you – do you think _she_ broke the mirror? Why would she do that?"

"Why indeed." The Doctor studied the shards lying about the room and the still corpses on the floor. "We have to go. We have to find River, if she's here – and whatever you do – avoid the mirrors."

"Why?" Amy exclaimed with worry, following him out of the room and back into the sitting room where the TARDIS was landed. "What's wrong with the mirrors?" She picked up her dress as she ran after him, Rory close behind.

"I don't know but three people are dead and three mirrors are broken, so I'd say just avoiding them in general seems like a plan, wouldn't you?" He paused by the door, sonicing it and opening it cautiously.

The hall beyond was completely devoid of life. The mahogany walls stretched out before them, lined with the soft glow of yellow sconces. Their feet barely made a whisper against the red carpeting as they crept out into the hall.

"Now. We _could_ go cabin to cabin, likely finding more people like _that_ – but there would be an awful lot of mirrors to contend with. If there was a crisis on a train, where would everyone gather?" The Doctor mused aloud as they peered down the hall quietly.

"I don't know – the dinner car is always at the center of the train, right? Maybe there?" Rory suggested and the Doctor clapped him on the shoulder once.

"Good a place as any to start, eh Rory? Let's go then, shall we?" He started moving down the hall, passing door after door with only the hushed sound of their footfalls accompanying them. They were jus moving past a door with a brass plate declaring it cabin 27 when they heard a cry, followed by what sounded like a plasma burst.

The Doctor and Rory moved over to the door quickly and Rory pounded on the wood, before the Doctor shoved him out of the way, sonicing his way inside the cabin. It was a sleeper cabin; two tiny beds lined the walls and there was a small window between them. Despite its size, the Doctor knew it was a luxury cabin, the beds, though small, had marvellous linens on them, and the fact that it had a window at all spoke volumes. It was empty, though and the Doctor observed all of this while running over to the bathroom door, flinging it open.

What he saw almost made his hearts stop all together. Shattered remains of the mirror lay across the vanity and floor – a still smoking scorch mark on the wall behind the mirror a testament to the fact that they had indeed heard a plasma burst. Crumpled on the floor, in an ivory dress, lay a woman, one hand flung out to her side, still gripping her weapon. None of this was what caused his hearts to jump up into his throat in a desperate effort to get free, though. It was the mass of golden curls surrounding the back of her head. His hearts thundered as he shoved his way into the tiny room, heedless of the broken glass everywhere. "No, no, no,no,no – River?"

He fell to his knees, gripping the woman's shoulders and turning her over until the curls fell away from her face. "Oh no, no – _River_." He breathed her name out, his throat suddenly thick. His hands gripped the bare skin of her arms tightly, hauling her up into his chest until he could slip an arm under her. "_No_. No. This isn't – you can't die here. You _don't_ die here." He whispered the words into her hair, his face pressed there tightly as his mind flew back years and years – to a planet that was a library, filled with nothing but carnivorous shadows and a million million books. "Wake up, River. Please. Please wake up."

He shook her gently and her head lolled back and forth. Rory and Amy stood in the doorway, identical looks of shock. "Come on River, come on. _Wake up_!" He shouted the last bit, swallowing heavily as he buried a hand in her hair and closed his eyes, which suddenly felt too hot and too dry and painful to keep open. "This isn't how it goes."

"Doctor!" Rory's startled voice caused the Doctor's eyes to fly open, and he looked down to see the faintest flutter of her eyelids. "She's not dead Doctor, she's not dead! Bring her out here." Rory demanded, and the Doctor felt his hearts freeze and start hammering against his chest. Adrenaline surged through his body and he slipped one of his arms under her legs, standing quickly and manoeuvring his way out into the tiny cabin. He laid her on the bed gently, brushing a hand over her hair before he got pushed aside by Rory, who leaned over River, pushing her hair back gently before pressing his fingers against her throat. He checked his watch for a moment, and then dropped his hand, pressing the back of it against her forehead while her eyes continued to flutter beneath her lids.

"Her pulse is good. Bit weak and thready but it's good, but she's _cold_. Almost clammy, and her colour is- well." He paused because it was obvious to everyone in the room that she looked terrible. There was a sheen to her brow and her skin was so pale it almost had a greenish tinge to it.

"May I?" The Doctor waved a hand and Rory stepped back quickly.

"Of course, sorry. There's not much I can do anyway." Rory waved his hands and the Doctor slid past him, settling on the edge of the bed, near her hip. He picked up her hand gently in his own, and he stroked it lightly. "She needs blankets. And I could really use my bag – Doctor, do you think it's safe enough for me to go back to the TARDIS?"

"Yeah – I can change. " Amy whispered from beside him, her face pale as she stared down at River. "Should we get anything else?"

"Here, you'll need the key to get in. Be quick about it – and whatever you do, whatever you _hear_ – do _not_ go in any rooms. Down the hall, in the TARDIS, and back, do you understand me?" The Doctor pulled his key out of his pocket, handing it over to Amy who nodded solemnly.

"We promise, Doctor. No wandering off. Hall, TARDIS, back here." Amy stepped over closer to him, squeezing his shoulder gently. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's River – she has to be fine." The Doctor raised his hand, covering Amy's and squeezing as he sighed.

"Run along Ponds. And hurry." He stressed once more, and Amy and Rory nodded, before hurrying out of the room. Once they'd gone the Doctor turned his attention to River once more. She looked so pale, and drawn. He leaned down, his face close to hers; close enough that he could feel the puff of her quick breaths against the skin of his cheek. He moved down further, his head pressing against her chest as he listened to her heartbeat. It was sluggish, but reassuringly seemed to be strengthening as he listened.

Suddenly tension flooded her frame and she let out an almighty gasp, her body straightening before she flew into a sitting position, her breathing erratic. She looked around wildly and he sat up, holding his hands out. "River – River you're fine, you're okay." She fastened her gaze onto him, and shockingly her entire face just crumpled before his eyes.

"Doctor?" She sounded hesitant, unsure and he nodded once, suddenly finding himself holding an armful of River Song, her face pressed into his collar and her frame shaking like a leaf in the wind. He sat awkwardly for a moment, before he brought his arms around her, patting her back gently.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay." Her hands clutched at his back and he could feel her tears, hot against his neck. He swallowed, his arms wrapping around her more securely as he pressed his palms against her back. "River – I thought you were-" His voice hitched and he cleared his throat, and noticed that she seemed to be shaking less now. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She pulled back, her hands balling into fists she used to scrub at her face. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have – oh my God, you're actually here. I'm sorry – I should have – hello sweetie." She spoke in a rush and he frowned at her usual greeting, tacked onto the end of her babbling.

Not for the first time, he wondered at her constant and consistent use of the phrase. Spoilers he understood – it was a scapegoat of an answer in order to adhere to the rules of their timey-wimey whatever it was they had going on. His hearts knew though – this was a relationship, in progress. And he knew – suspected so strongly from her smug _yes_ in Amy's garden not even two hours ago, she was married. And she was also in love with him. It didn't take a genius to work the rest out.

But 'hello sweetie' she said like it was more than a greeting, it was a message, and he didn't understand what that message was, at all. He furrowed his brow, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Of course I'm here. Course I am. How are you feeling? I don't know what happened but Rory said your heart took a shock. He's run back to the TARDIS with Amy to fetch some things."

River's hand flew to her chest, mid-point and she laid it here, her face a study of concentration. She looked up at him fearfully, her hand moving over to the right and rubbing her chest absent-mindedly. "The mirrors!" She gasped suddenly. "You have to tell them – _warn_ them. Stay away from the mirrors."

"I know, I mean – we figured at least that much out. They'll be fine. You've met them before then, yeah?" He glanced at her face, still quite close to his and her eyes widened before she closed them and swallowed.

"I'm doing everything wrong tonight, aren't I? What have we done for you?" She asked in a low voice with her hand still pressed to her chest.

"Just did the Pandorica." He explained, and she nodded.

"Okay – I've done that one too. When did you do it?" She opened her eyes, and he found himself studying her face. Her grey eyes were clouded with pain and her other hand was still wrapped around his lapel.

"Three, maybe four hours ago?"

"Oh god, no – longer for me." She spoke in a whisper and he frowned in confusion. Their timelines were a bit of a tangle.

"Byzantium, have you done that yet?" She stiffened in his arms and shook her head, her curls bouncing across her shoulders.

"No, not yet – I-" She flattened the hand gripping his lapel, and smoothed it down before she scooted backwards a bit. "You don't know who I am yet. Still. This isn't-"

"Okay, I've got my bag, Doctor, how's she- oh River! You're awake. Hello." Rory came into the room without knocking, with Amy right behind him and they slide to a halt as Rory waved awkwardly.

"Rory, Amy. I'm so glad you're both okay." River spoke softly and Amy hurried over to the bed with an armful of blankets that she proceeded to shake out and lay over River's legs on the bed. Once she finished, Amy pushed past the Doctor, giving River a tight hug.

"River – you gave us quite the scare you know." River looked startled, her arms coming up automatically as she returned Amy's hug, and the Doctor saw the most inexplicable look of sadness cross her face. Amy stepped back, sitting herself on the empty bed and Rory moved in behind her, already opening his medical bag and pulling out various things.

"You're lucky you know – don't know how you survived that – everyone else we found is dead." He explained gently as he strapped a cuff around her arm and went about measuring her blood pressure.

"I don't know..." River spoke weakly, her skin growing paler and Rory shushed her with a frown.

"Pressure's low. And your heart rate is better but still not as good as I'd like it to be." He shoved his things back in his bag and joined Amy on the other bed with a frown. "You need to rest."

River shook her head, her hand still rubbing over her sternum like she was nursing an old wound. "We can't – we have to – there's over four hundred people aboard this train." She explained.

"Yes. And why are _you_ one of them? Found a guard dead when we first got here, he'd clearly met you. Hallucinogenic lipstick – rather a favourite of yours isn't it?" The Doctor stared at her intently and she shifted uncomfortably before tossing her hair over her shoulder and attempting a smile.

"Jealous, sweetie?" She questioned, but her tone was weaker than it should have been and he felt suddenly reminded of the facts at hand. She'd almost died.

"Always." He shot back and she managed a genuine smile, albeit a small one, at that. The Doctor adjusted his lapels unnecessarily, feeling inordinately proud of himself. "Now stop avoiding the question."

"I needed a ride." She shrugged delicately and he looked at her with disbelief. "What? I did!"

"You couldn't call me?" He spoke incredulously. "_Spaceship_ that is also a _time machine_ River, come on!"

"Orient Express in _space_, Doctor. I can't just be calling you every time I need to get somewhere – I'd miss all the fun." She mumbled, glancing down at her hands, which were twisting nervously in her lap. She looked up with a toss of her magnificent hair. "Besides, I'm on a sanctioned outing. Let a girl enjoy herself, hmm?"

"Wait _sanctioned_ outing? Sanctioned by _whom_?" Rory broke in and River and the Doctor turned their heads toward him, acknowledging the Ponds presence with surprise.

"The clerics. My – they've explained to you that I'm serving a prison sentence yes? Occasionally the clerics will give me missions – earn time for my pardon. Of course sometimes it just _adds_ time to my sentence – depending on the outcome. I'm rather hoping this one will go well." She shot an inquisitive glance at the Doctor who shrugged mutely.

"So, judging by your outfit – my you _do_ like to play dress-up don't you, Dr. Song? Naughty girl. – I'm assuming there is _no_ goddess loose on this train?" The Doctor addressed River, who looked over at him with a saucy grin – so much like her usual one that he felt the pressure in his chest ease slightly. Her colour seemed to be coming back too.

"You have _no_ idea, Doctor." She teased him gently. "Spoilers." This was followed by a wink and he flushed, shifting on the bed, suddenly uncomfortable. "And you're one to talk – look at you. Sitting there in a tuxedo with tails. All that's missing is the top hat and cane." She smirked and shifted forward with a deep breath. Her movements were still laborious however, and the Doctor knew – she was using words to distract them all from her pain.

"Left my hat on the TARDIS. A cane though – might like a cane. Could do properly with a cane – I should get one." He mused and she rolled her eyes with a reluctant smile curling around the corner of her mouth.

"Regardless, no – there is no goddess on board. Well," she hedged, sitting straighter and her chest pushing outward, which forced her breasts up and against her remarkably low neckline, which in turn caused the Doctor's heart rates to double as he flushed and looked to his right. Amy looked back at him, arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow arched in such a way that let him know she had seen _exactly_ where he'd been looking. "Not an _Egyptian_ one, at any rate." River continued, seemingly not noticing anything amiss.

"You couldn't purchase a ticket like a _normal _person, could you?" The Doctor looked back over at River who stared at him with a small smile and shrugged.

"Normal's boring. And besides, I get so little fun as it is."

"So, uh kissing loads of people until they believe you're a goddess-" Rory began and River looked over at him with a bright smile. "-that's _fun_?"

"Well depends on the person I'm kissing." River hedged and the Doctor shot a glare in her direction. "Oh stop it, sweetie, I'm only _teasing_. It's just business. And it's _fun_ because how often do I get to playact like this? _Be_ Isis."

"Oh _excellent_ choice you know – one of my favourites!" The Doctor exclaimed and River nodded in agreement. "So many of them were vengeful and no fun at all at a party, let me tell you. Isis though – _fantastic_. Completely devoted of course,"

"To her husband." River finished softly for him, and he met her gaze for a still moment. "She's always been my favourite, too." River admitted and he swallowed heavily.

"Right so – as important as _flirting_ is, you two – shouldn't we maybe figure out what the hell is happening on this train before everybody dies?" Amy spoke dryly and the Doctor tore his gaze from River with a startled glance in Amelia's direction.

"Quite right – sorry, sorry. River, can you tell us what happened?"

"I honestly don't know. We were about a day out from Starship France-"

"Oh space Paris! One of my favourites, we should go sometime!" He exclaimed to the Ponds who glared at him. "Right, right – sorry. Go on."

He glanced back at River who _wasn_'_t_ glaring at him; in fact she was looking at him with a soft, indulgent smile. It made him feel all wobbly on the inside, and he shifted on the bed again, his hand brushing against her hip by accident. He flushed and snatched his hand back, and River stared at him for a moment before continuing her story.

"Bodies kept getting discovered. Always the same – no marks, no cause of death – just a person who looked liked they'd dropped dead and a shattered mirror." She paused, biting her lip as she glanced around the room. "They blamed me, naturally. I tried to warn them – obviously there was a link between the mirrors and the murders, but they refused to listen. I was confined to quarters two days ago."

"Wait but my phone call said she was – you were, sorry – _loose_. Two days?" The Doctor exclaimed and River arched a brow at him.

"Late again, dear?" Her tone was serious though and he glanced down at the floor in shame. River reached a hand out, stroking the sleeve of his coat gently. "You're here now – that's what matters, my love."

"So wait – if you _knew_ the mirrors were dangerous, why were you in there in the first place?" Rory asked in a confused tone and River sighed, dropping her hand. The Doctor glanced down, missing the weight of it.

"I covered the mirror when I first was confined to quarters. And normally I'd have broken back out in a second, but there were three guards posted at my door – all with orders to shoot to kill. It was... strange. Like the more time that passed, the more I felt the urge to just go... _look._ It was like a whisper in my mind, and I resisted it for as long as I could..." she shrugged delicately and the Doctor frowned.

"Psychic attack maybe?" He pondered aloud. "What happened when you looked?"

River's whole face just shut down, all warmth seeping out of it as her eyes grew haunted. "I saw myself." She whispered, and the Doctor was shocked to see a film of tears in her eyes. He felt a sudden urge to comfort her, and he inched closer to her on the bed, his hand reaching for hers. He squeezed gently and she looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Just you?"

"Just me." She nodded. "But it _wasn't_ me. I – I meant it – was standing there with my face and it said-" She broke off suddenly, pain crossing her face and her hand held his even tighter. "It said _horrible_ things. Things that I've only ever – it shouldn't have known the things it said. But it did."

"What _exactly_ did it say, River? I know it's painful but perhaps there's some clue in there. Some sort of hint as to why you lived and all the others died." Her hand pulled from his but he held fast, refusing to allow her to let go.

"I can't tell you. I _can't_. Please don't make me – it wasn't anything important in that way. And besides which, spoilers Doctor dear. It – what it did was prey on every weak thought I've ever had. It – it made me _hate _myself." Her voice thickened and she stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know how long I stood there, listening. But I _couldn't_ tear myself away because it was all the _truth._ All of it. Every terrible thing imaginable – everything I've ever done, or thought or – I wanted to _die_." She had to stop then, her voice too thick and the Doctor moved closer, pulling her into a hug. Hugs with River were – well, normally things he'd avoided before now. She was a big scary, unknown thing in his life. And somehow the concept of hugs, or any type of contact at all with River seemed like _more_. More dangerous, more intimate, just more. But he'd thought she was dead earlier – time could be re-written and no one knew that better than he did – and now hugs didn't seem like a scary thing, but something he needed to do. Touch her. Reassure himself that she was fine.

He'd not even realized how much he cared about the woman before him until faced with the thought of her disappearing. Somehow she'd just crept in without him even realizing it. "It's okay. You don't have to tell us." He shushed her, and she leaned into his embrace, turning an embarrassed face into his shoulder. He knew it was probably killing her to show this much vulnerability now, with everyone here. He couldn't help but wonder though – what had she seen?

"Definitely psychic then – that narrows it down." He muttered into her hair and glanced over at the Ponds who were watching, Amy with a look of sympathy and Rory just looking uncomfortable.

"And the mirrors – Doctor you know what this means." River spoke softly and he heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, I do." He admitted in a whisper. "Aynaiblis." His voice was serious and River nodded in agreement. "And we're all in a very lot of trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we always made to wait for explanations?" Rory grumbled as they walked down the hall of the train, Amy at his side and River and the Doctor ahead of them. River had insisted on getting her gun, despite the Doctor's insistence that it would do no good, and she'd gripped it tightly in her hand as they left her room, despite the fact that she was swaying dangerously on her feet, her colour still far too pale and waxen. The Doctor kept her hand in his, casting constant worried glances in her direction.

"Rory." Amy muttered in a warning tone and Rory waved his hands.

"No seriously. What are Aynaiblis? And do we have a plan? Because we're still just wandering the train and-"

"Rory." The Doctor halted and looked back over his shoulder at his friends. He tried to ignore the fact that River leaned heavily into his side once he stopped. She wasn't anywhere near ready for this, but she'd insisted on leaving. "They're demons. Invisible demons from an alternate reality. The come here through mirrors – they psychically link with a victim, feed on their fears and insecurities until that victim breaks the mirror. And they _always _break the mirror."

"Right, invisible monsters escaped on to a train. And they what? Kill the victim?" Rory questioned hesitantly, pulling Amy closer to him as he spoke.

"Yes," River answered in a voice heavy with exhaustion. "They stop their hearts, and drain them of all residual psychic energy. It allows them to fully form a link with this world. Then they go... recruit. They influence others to look in mirrors and form links with their waiting comrades."

"Why don't they just kill everyone and break the mirrors themselves?" Amy asked in a confused tone. Rory glared at her and she shrugged. "What? I'm just saying."

"Oddly enough it's sort of a code of conduct with them. They only take the lives of victims they formed the bond with. Has to do with crossing universes – a life in exchange for a life type thing." The Doctor explained hastily. Rory was eying River warily and he shook his head.

"How did she survive it then?"

"I don't know Rory; excellent question to ponder though isn't it?" The Doctor answered, glancing down at the woman at his side. River met his gaze evenly, refusing to look away or back down. "Don't suppose you can explain that one, hmm?"

"Oh I _can_ explain it. But I won't, Doctor, sorry. Spoilers. Sufficed to say, there is a very good reason why I didn't die." Her tone was short and her breathing laboured as she swayed further into the Doctor, who watched her with worry.

"You can't be out here River – we should find a safe place for you and –"

"You are _not _leaving my sight. I may have survived one attack but I won't survive another. Besides which you are remarkably skilled at getting yourself in situations that could kill you, and I am not letting that happen." She pointed out through gritted teeth and he shrugged mildly.

"Well, it's not like I _die_, River." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I like this face, so let's keep it yeah?" She grinned weakly and he puffed out his chest with pride.

"I knew it. It's your favourite isn't it? Can't really blame you since-"

"_Again_, with the flirting. Unless these aynawhatever thingies drop dead at the sight of loads of unresolved sexual tension, it's not helping. We've got to get a move on yeah?" Amy interrupted and the Doctor flushed and glared at her in response. Amy simply arched a brow and shrugged unapologetically.

"Right." He ground out, turning back down the hall and moving forward again, River still pressed into his side. "We need to find the dinner car and take a headcount. Warn the others to stay in groups – less likely to succumb to the urge to look in a mirror if you've got friends with you. Then we need to make a plan. Figure out a way to close the links, and stop the Aynaiblis that have already come through. They won't be happy about that. How do we fight invisible monsters?" He wondered aloud and River sighed beside him.

"I've got an idea or two." She gripped her gun more securely and the Doctor glanced down at her with a faint smile.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn right now." He chastised her gently and she glared up at him.

"Oh I don't know, love, go for a run ahead and we'll see shall we?" She ground the question out and he chuckled as they continued walking.

"Alright here's a question – why is this all one big hall?" Rory piped up from behind them. "Trains are meant to have cars."

"And what, have to jump from car to car in the middle of _space_?" Amy elbowed him. "Stupid face."

"Fair point." Rory answered and they continued walking quietly down the hall for a moment before speaking up again. "Why d'you think it's so quiet up here?"

"First class," River managed to gasp out, her expression determined as she walked ahead, only her hand gripping the Doctor's arm now. "Every cabin has a loo. Lots and lots of mirrors. They'd have come here first. Past the dining car is third class. Double rooms, no loos, they share facilities so they'll have to lure people into them."

"_Seriously_? Thirty-first century and we're still doing first class?" Rory muttered incredulously and River laughed dryly.

"Money will always talk, Rory. Human nature." She pointed out and the Doctor walked along, half-listening to them, and half-turning their current problem over in his head. They needed to warn people. They needed to gather supplies – he needed to get back to the TARDIS in order to shut the link down – but they needed to warn passengers first. He glanced down to his right where River was still gripping his arm tightly, her skin still far too pale and waxen. They needed to rest.

He scanned ahead of them with his sonic, flicking it open awkwardly in his left hand as he looked at the readings. "We're almost there." He called over his shoulder, and he glanced down at River, pale and shaking beside him. "Alright?" He spoke in a soft voice only she could hear and she grimaced, giving him a short nod.

"I'll be fine." She whispered back and he nodded once.

Fifteen minutes later found him standing in front of a set of double wooden doors, sonicing the look and shoving them open only to be confronted with a wall of chairs and overturned tables. "Who's there?" A panicked voice shouted and the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Four of us – we're from first class. We need to get in." There was heavy scraping and two tables were pulled apart as a young man with curly black hair poked his head through suspiciously, his rather large plasma gun held in front of him in warning, eying them all up and down. His eyes lit on River and his glare intensified.

"Not with _her_, you're not. She's a witch!" His voice was strident and the Doctor sighed.

"Why must you make things so _complicated_?" He muttered out of the side of his mouth at River, who barely was able to lift her head, simply shrugging weakly. He pulled his arm from hers, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her into his side until she was braced against him. "It's not her fault." He explained to the young man ahead of them. "She was attacked too – look at her. Does she _look_ like she's been on a killing rampage? Besides which, she's been locked up for two days! By _you _lot – hasn't stopped anything now, has it?"

The young man adjusted his uniform, holding his weapon in front of him and training it on them. "Not too hard for a goddess to escape a little locked room now is it? Isis. Knew we shoulda left those pyramids where they belonged – back on Earth to burn. False gods." He spat the words out and the Doctor sighed, noticing the traces of lipstick on the side of his mouth. He glared down at River.

"_Really_?" He asked incredulously and he felt her shoulder lift again in response.

"Had to get at least all the guards sweetie," she breathed out the words, her voice pained.

"Listen," he snapped at the guard standing before him. "She is _not_ responsible for the deaths, we know who is and we can _help_ but you've got to let us through. _Now_." He spoke commandingly and the guard eyed them both a moment longer. He studied the Doctor and stood hastily.

"Osiris?" He scrambled into a straighter position, his expression awestruck. "She found you?"

The Doctor dropped his head back, looking at the ceiling with a sigh. Bloody River and her ideas of _fun_. "Will that get us through? If so, yes – Osiris. Lovely to meet you. Now let us through." The guard stepped back hastily and they squeezed through the opening, River first, then the Doctor, followed by Amy and Rory.

The dining car was a mess. There were the remains of several shattered mirrors, and the tables had all been pushed against walls, covering the remaining intact mirrors which had been removed from the walls. Along the opposite wall there were bodies – laid neatly in a row and each covered with a table cloth and the Doctor sighed heavily. There were four other guards in the room, and at the back there were at least a good two hundred people, huddled together on the floor.

"Yes, well – is this everyone?" The Doctor looked at the guard who'd let them through and he nodded.

"Most everyone sire. We've been sleeping in third class – no mirrors you see - taken down the ones in here, but people still – people still go mad, sir. Go mad and they claw through everything to get to them, tables, chairs – even covering them completely doesn't work. They break them and – and they _die_ sire." He nodded to the bodies lining the wall a few feet away from them. "My name's Constantine sire, we're all the guards that made it through from first class."

"Excellent, good man."The Doctor smiled, and River sagged at his side so he gently lowered her to the carpeted floor next to them. Amy moved over before he could even turn around, sinking down and wrapping an arm around the older woman gently.

"Go on, I've got her." Amy nodded and the Doctor shot her a look of gratitude.

"Alright then – may I address the crowd?" He asked Constantine who nodded, and the Doctor giggled and clapped his shoulder. "Excellent name by the way. Constantine. You know – Istanbul not Constantinople." Constantine just shot him a long-suffering look that told the Doctor he'd probably heard that one before. "Alright, then. Sorry."

"Everybody listen up!" Constantine shouted and the crowd fell silent almost immediately, looking toward them with fear in their eyes. "Our Sultan is dead, but Isis-" A harsh murmur ran through them and Constantine shouted for silence again. "Isis has called forth Osiris to save us. At great cost to her own life." He waved a hand behind him and the crowd collectively gasped in surprise. "He wants to speak – give your god absolute silence." He harshly instructed and the crowd turned to peer at the Doctor then.

"Thought they were false gods?" The Doctor whispered to Constantine, who turned wise and weary eyes to him.

"They are. But more than ninety percent of this crowd are third class peasants, and they need something to believe. So be that something. _Osiris_." H stepped back and the Doctor watched him thoughtfully for a moment, before turning back to the crowd.

"Listen to me!" He started, waving his arms. "This is not the work of your gods – this is the work of demons who will prey on your weakness. They live in the mirrors, and when you break one – they take your life and are free in this world." The crowd gasped and the Doctor waited for them to settle before continuing. "They whisper to you, tell you lies, and make you want to look at your reflection. _You must not do this_. I have a... ritual-" The Doctor improvised, feeling ridiculous, but still, if it forced them to listen, then a God he'd be. "-that will close the link to our world forever. But it will take time. In the meantime we need to stay in groups. We can rest in the third class cabins – but there must be two to every room. No one sleeps alone. And if anyone needs the facilities – there are mirrors in there. You must go in groups of no less than four and you must not open your eyes in the presence of a mirror. _Don't_ look. Look and you will die – just as surely as they have." He pointed a hand to the still bodies to the left of him. "Stay together. And stay calm. If you start to feel the urge to uncover a mirror – tell someone. Trust others to stop you when you may not be able to stop yourself. We will survive this, but you all must _trust_ me. We'll get through this. Together." He stepped back, turning toward the knot of guards behind him as the crowd began to whisper excitedly, which grew in loudness until they were applauding and cheering.

Constantine raised a brow and nodded. "Not bad. Do you really have a ritual?" Despite his educated upbringing, even the Doctor could read a longing in his eyes.

"I really do. Well less of a ritual more of and complicated thing – but I can sever the link."

"What about the demons already through, Doctor?" Rory asked in a rush, and Constantine nodded in agreement.

"Your man here thinks like a soldier Osiris. What of the demons already crossed over?"

"We cannot see them – but I might be able to find a way around that. We've got a plan, well I say we but really _she's _got a plan. Not sure what it is yet – but never fear, she's quite clever." He nodded in River's direction and the guards swallowed nervously.

"No offence, sire," one of the guards addressed him nervously, shifting side to side, "but she looks hardly capable of holding her own head up at the moment."

The Doctor cast a worried glance over in River's direction; she was laid on the floor, her head in Amy's lap and Amy's arms still around her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she still looked pale – but much better than she had during the long trek to the dining car. "She needs rest. It took a lot for her to call me here." He lied easily – no need to mention to them that she'd survived an attack. "In fact we could all do with some rest. Have your men – sorry – I didn't catch your names," he spoke apologetically and Constantine shook his head.

"Latif, Dalan and Raif, sire." Constantine pointed them out and the Doctor nodded.

"Alright – we need to organize the crowd. Break them into groups of four and start escorting them to the facilities. Then split them in pairs and escort them to a room. No one gets left alone. Tell everyone they are to wait in their room with their partner – until we come to wake them in a short while. Once everyone has rested, everyone will congregate in here once more. My friends and I will go ahead to perform our... ritual and close the links. Then we'll see if... Isis can't give us eyes to see these creatures."

"And what then sir?" Raif asked seriously.

"Then we must arm ourselves, and fight them." The Doctor sighed as he spoke. "I hate to do it – but we cannot allow this train to reach its destination with them on board. They _will_ open other portals, and attack the people in your country."

"Four soldiers against an army of demons sire?" Latif asked incredulously. "You cannot be serious."

"You will have myself and Roranicus here as well," the Doctor clapped Rory's shoulder. "And pray for Isis' quick recovery – she's a better shot than all six of us put together, trust me. Now, we need to start dividing the crowd – I'll take the first group-"

"No sire." Constantine shook his head abruptly. "The people will listen to you, but they fear you also. We will handle the commoners. Your wife looks very much in need of your services at any rate. You must tend to her."

"Wife?" Rory muttered in confusion and the Doctor elbowed him sharply. "Right. Wife. Yes. Absolutely. Old married couple, those two." He nodded and the Doctor glared at him.

"I cannot rest until everyone is safely away." He spoke to Constantine. "I understand your point, but I shall leave Isis here – with our friend, Amy. I _will_ see you all brought to safety. Once everyone is tucked away, the six of us will split duties. Three guards patrolling the corridor at all times. We'll take shifts." He clapped his hands and looked at the small group around him. "Now let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost two hours later when Rory, the Doctor and the three guards stood in a corner of the empty dinner car, save for Amy and River, curled up next to each other on the floor, both asleep. The passengers were all in their assigned rooms and they were splitting up the patrol shifts.

"Latif, Dalan and I will take first watch. We can alternate every two hours, sire." Constantine was proposing and the Doctor nodded absent-mindedly. "Raif is already with the last passenger. You two better get to your rooms." The Doctor nodded and clapped the other man on the shoulder before watching them exit the room to start their patrol. He and Rory looked over at River and Amy, fast asleep on the floor together.

"Doctor," Rory spoke hesitantly, and the Doctor glanced at him in question. "The whole Osiris thing – why exactly does everyone seem to think you and River are married?"

The Doctor laughed lightly, glancing over at River once more. "When the Ottoman Empire built their ship, it was unilaterally decided that only a select few religious monuments could be transferred. Time was limited and the world was dying, Rory. They decided to take the Egyptian pyramids, the Sphinx, and several temples, fully intact. As you can imagine, it was quite the undertaking. It's been two centuries for them, out there – on that ship with only those monuments, so the Egyptian gods and goddesses have made somewhat of a comeback. Thousands of years later, eh?" He smiled crookedly and turned back to Rory. "Isis was the goddess of fertility, motherhood and magic. She was married to Osiris – god of the dead."

"Oh." Rory nodded and then frowned. "But if she was the goddess of motherhood, why did they seem afraid of River? Because they thought she was behind the deaths? But why would they suspect her in the first place? I mean if she's everyone's mum wouldn't they love her?"

"Isis was loved greatly, by many." The Doctor explained with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Osiris was tricked by his brother – sealed in a container and dropped in the Nile. Isis went mad with grief and was said to have travelled all of heaven and earth to find him. Eventually she did, and she brought him back to Egypt for a proper burial. But his brother discovered this, and in fit of rage chopped his body into pieces and scattered them across the land. Isis set out and found all but one, reassembled her husband and breathed life into him once more. They fear her because though she was a benevolent goddess, she would tear the world apart for her husband."

"Well that's rubbish. You can't breathe life into people. And how do you do it with all parts but one? I mean, which part could you do without?" Rory wondered aloud and the Doctor flushed, looking down and then away. "Oh – _oh_." Rory's hands hovered near his waist and he grimaced. "Poor bloke. Think I'd rather stay dead personally." They both paused at that and the Doctor giggled, a high pitched sound. Soon enough Rory chuckled too and they were both laughing. After a moment, Rory sobered. "We should get them to bed."

The Doctor nodded and they both moved over to stand above the two women. Rory picked Amy up with ease, and looked at the Doctor. "Will you need help? I mean... you just – well, you're – you don't _look_ like-"

"Timelords are far stronger than _humans,_ Rory Pond. And don't you forget it. Besides I carried her earlier!" The Doctor shook a finger in Rory's direction and Rory shifted Amy higher in his arms and shot an apologetic glance over to him.

"Well yes, but you were... panicked. Alright then – I'll be off." He moved to leave and the Doctor emitted a high-pitched squeak, flapping his arms and Rory turned back. "What _is_ it?"

"Aren't the girls going to sleep together?" The Doctor whispered in a rush and Rory stared at him for a moment.

"No."

"But – but – I can't sleep with River!" The Doctor hissed and Rory rolled his eyes.

"There's two beds in each room, no one is asking you to climb in with her, for God's sake Doctor. You're adults. Be adult about it." Rory's tone was low but allowed for no argument. "Nine hundred years old and he thinks I'm sleeping with _him_ on my wedding night – he's insane." The Doctor could hear Rory muttering under his breath as he walked away and he had the good grace to flush. He'd forgotten in all the adventure – it was still Amy and Rory's wedding night. Though judging by the look of Amy, not much would be happening in _that_ regard.

He heaved a sigh, and bent at the knees, scooping River up easily and standing. She was far lighter than he expected, actually. Her head lolled against his arm, her hair draping over it in a waterfall of curls. He smiled, heading toward the hall – such magnificent hair, really. So marvellous. Once in the hall he strode down the length of the corridor to the room he'd assigned himself. Constantine nodded in greeting as he passed by, pausing to open the door for the Doctor, who whispered his thanks and entered the room.

The tiny, tiny room. There were two beds yes, but there was barely a foot's space between them. He sighed softly and laid River down in one gently. She sighed in her sleep, rolling over, her curls spilling away from her face and almost glowing in the dim lighting. He pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed and tucked it over her gently before sitting on the other bed. He shrugged his coat off, removing his vest too and then tugging his white bowtie undone and leaving it all in a pile by the foot of his bed. He swung his legs up on the bed and sat against the wall quietly.

He turned his head to observe her sleeping. Timelords didn't sleep much –unless gravely injured or having lacked from sleep for an extended period of time. He found he wasn't that tired now, so he simply clocked her even breathing. She looked so much better already – her skin was no longer sickly pale, and obviously the rest was doing her good.

He didn't understand – how she'd survived an attack that surely should have killed her. Her words from the corridor echoed back through his mind – that infernal ever-present label of _spoilers_. He wondered if he had been asking the wrong question this whole time. Who was she, when he should have been asking _what_ was she?

The more he turned the question over in his head – the mystery of River Song, the more questions he ended up with. She was like a Hydra, every time he answered one question; three more grew in its place. But here, in the dark of this tiny cabin he could admit, if only to himself – he _liked_ it. He liked the constant mystery, he liked that she frustrated him and drew him in equally. He hated not knowing everything, but at the same time he felt an ever-stronger connection with her. He wanted to be near to her – she called to him like a moth to a flame.

She shifted in her bed, a frown crossing her face as she slipped into a restless sleep. The Doctor slid down, stretched out on the bed and rolled to his right so he could watch over her better. He reached across the tiny gap between the beds and stroked a hand over her shoulder. She turned into the touch, rolling over until she was facing him, one hand tucked under her cheek and the other laying on top of the covers. She seemed to fall into a deeper sleep then, and his hand slid from her shoulder down to the edge of her bed.

He had never seen her as fragile as she had been today. River Song – his gun-toting, fez-killing, flirting woman of mystery – he'd never expected to see her vulnerable. In a way it only intrigued him all the more. Every time he encountered her it seemed like he saw a different facet of her. He wanted to count and catalogue them all, until he knew her as well as she knew him. He found himself wondering when that would be – and when would he teach her all these things? His name and how to fly his TARDIS. His history and who he was. How long would it take, and would he reach the same fate she inevitably had? To look at her face, younger than he'd ever seen it, and have her stare at him without recognition?

His chest ached oddly at the thought of it. Oh he'd been so careless then – in that Library. But he hadn't known anything. Ignorance was bliss and never before had that statement been truer. He wondered sometimes, if it would have been different had he not been that man. Did it hurt less for River, because he'd had an entirely different face? What would have happened had he been this him, there in that Library?

In the end, he supposed he was glad. He had needed her then, so weighed down with human emotion and loss. He had needed the solid proof she provided – that he could and would move on. That this too, would pass. He licked his lips, tracing a fingertip across the back of her hand, writing words in his own language – a language she shared. Wrote. _Understood_.

He frowned, tearing his thoughts away from the woman laying not two feet away from him, and he began to turn the problem at hand over and over in his head. They had to get back to the TARDIS. He hoped River would be well enough to make the trip with him tomorrow – she was the only one clever enough – he'd need her hands. And her brain.

He was toying with various ways of using the TARDIS's psychic matrix to shut down the link, mentally re-wiring his ship in his head and wondering if he could figure out just what spare parts he'd need to pull this off. The entire time he lay there, mentally rewiring and soldering his TARDIS, his hand stayed over River's tracing Gallifreyan words into her skin.

The sound of the door opening startled him and his finger paused, mid-circle and he looked up to see Constantine poke his head through the door and nod. He shut the door quietly behind him and the Doctor looked down, realizing that not only had the two hours passed, but he'd been tracing the same pattern over and over onto River's soft skin. The High Gallifreyan symbol for _peace_. He shook his head, lifting his hand and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

He stood, and glanced down at her face, calm and serene as she slept. He brushed a few stray curls back before he moved over to the doorway, checking his pockets to be sure he still had his screwdriver. He ran a hand through his hair as he closed the door behind him and greeted Rory and Raif. Rory held one of the soldier's guns in his hands awkwardly and he looked at the Doctor. "Alright, Doctor?"

"Yes, fine. She's slept the whole time – she looks much better now."

"I am glad to hear it sire." Raif spoke softly. "Constantine reported no incidences during his rota. I offered your friend another weapon for you, but he told me you wouldn't accept it."

"Quite right, thank you, Rory. I prefer other methods myself, and let's face it – guns haven't been effective so far. You can't shoot what you can't see. What about the guards themselves? Any urges to go look themselves in the eye?"

Raif shrugged in response, looking from Rory to the Doctor. "None they spoke of. We should remain together though, just in case."

"_Excellent_ suggestion, my good man. Shall we?"

The patrol went surprisingly well. Apparently declaring yourself a god and telling everyone to stay put actually worked. Rory kept rolling his eyes every time Raif referred to the Doctor as 'sire' of course, and the Doctor had a difficult time convincing him not to, and even then he only settled on Osiris. Raif was apparently deeply religious.

Rory yawned as they trudged along the hall one last time before they needed to wake Constantine and the others. "Two hours is not near enough sleep. Amy is going to be so damn _perky_ tomorrow too. Such a morning person." He muttered as the moved along the long corridor.

"Well four hours is better than none Rory. We can sleep when this is all over, eh?" The Doctor observed and Rory shot a glare at him.

"We are going to a plan-" Rory shot a nervous glance at Raif before he corrected himself and continued. "-_place _where I can do nothing but lay about and relax when this is all over."

"Will you not visit our city, Roranicus?" Raif inquired and the Doctor chuckled at Raif's continued use of the name. "It is very beautiful, even for a starship. The observation decks are particularly lovely, and you must try some of our foods, and entertainments. You will both be heroes."

"Yeah, not big on the herodom, really, Raif. Though I _do_ love some Turkish Delight. Excellent candy." The Doctor knocked on Constantine's door swiftly before poking his head through and nodding at the younger man. Rory did the same on the opposite door, and they lingered, waiting for the other men to join them. Reports were brief, and soon the Doctor found himself plodding toward his own cabin with Rory, who looked dead on his feet.

"I am going to sleep for days when we get back to the TARDIS." Rory muttered. "Do you know how much sleep you're allowed the night before your wedding? None. Though at least you didn't pop out of my cake this time – which was nice." The Doctor clapped him on the shoulder once, and nodded.

"I'm quite exhausted myself. Don't sleep much but I suppose dying and being brought back really takes it out of you. Not to mention the dancing." He added thoughtfully. Rory shook his head, and opened the door to his own room and the Doctor opened his door opposite, closing it quietly behind him so as not to wake River. He blinked in the sudden darkness before toeing off his shoes and crawling into his bed from the bottom.

"Doctor?" Except his bed was currently occupied, and he found himself awkwardly hovering over River, looking from his bed to hers.

"This is my bed." He stated stupidly in a whispered voice and she blinked up at him owlishly.

"I know." She agreed and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see her tucked against his pillow, her hand under her face, and something wrapped around it. He realized it was the fabric of his bowtie – he'd not put it back on again prior to his patrol. His hearts constricted at the sight of it, wrapped several times around her hand and pressed into her face. "I couldn't sleep – I woke up and just... moved. I'm sorry. I'll move back." She seemed more fully awake now, but her voice was still bleary with sleep.

"No. No, I shouldn't sexpect you to move." He spoke quickly and she arched a brow at him in mirth. "What?"

"Freudian slip, my love?" She teased him gently and he found himself delighted by the fact that she seemed so much stronger at all.

"I'm sorry, what?" He spluttered, tearing his gaze from her hands to look her in the eye.

"Sexpect?"

"I didn't say that!" He protested and she laughed lightly.

"Yes you did." She pointed out. "But I'll let it go for now. I'll move, Doctor – its fine." As she was speaking he'd moved to the right, close to the wall and simply lay down beside her, suddenly exhausted. She observed him, taking her other hand and brushing it through his hair, her nails scraping across his scalp lightly and he arched into the caress, his eyes sliding shut. "When did you last sleep, my love?"

"Oh I don't know," he mumbled quietly. "There was Cleopatra and Romans and armies and then there was a lot of jumping around – some dying and then a wedding and dancing. It was three thousand years ago or a few days, whichever is closest." He mumbled into his pillow, his hand lifting and falling into the curve of her waist like it was carved for just such a purpose.

She leaned forward, moving in to his frame and she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sleep then. Worlds to save tomorrow."

"Isn't there always?" He questioned in a voice that was thick with sleep. His hand pulled her in even closer, until she was pressed against him and his face was buried in her soft hair. Her hand that was wrapped in his bowtie was brushing against his cheek as well and he sighed happily, his breath stirring curls that tickled his face gently.

She didn't respond to his half-conscious question, instead she tucked her face into the hollow of his neck and they both slid into a deep content sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor didn't sleep long – he never did really, but when he woke an hour and a half later, he felt surprisingly refreshed. He also found himself torn between awkward embarrassment and utter contentment upon realizing that he was pressed against River Song rather intimately. His arm was still draped over her waist and her head was tucked under his chin, errant curls tickling his skin and clinging to his stubble. Her leg had shifted over his at some point during the night, and her hand, still wrapped in that bowtie, was tucked between them while her other arm had snaked around his waist.

He didn't move, and he told himself it was because he didn't want to wake her, but he knew it was a lie. He simply didn't want to move. The hand at her waist lifted and he found himself stroking her hair gently, pulling the curls apart and tugging them straight only to let go and watch them bounce back into perfect spirals, as if by magic. "It's not magic." She muttered into his neck and he froze. He hadn't realized she was awake.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He whispered softly and she pulled her head back and blinked up at him. He reached over her, turning on the small lamp that was situated on a tiny table wedged between the head of the two beds, and she squeezed her eyes shut at the light. "Sorry."

She opened them slowly, blinking to adjust as she shook her head. "It's alright, sweetie. I feel like I've slept for _years_."

She looked... he glanced down at her face and her colour, observing her carefully. She looked a million times better. "How are you feeling? You look so much better, River."

"I feel..." She struggled as if she were searching for the correct words, or perhaps still assessing her own state of being. Her bowtie wrapped hand shifted and she pressed it against her chest, smiling gently. "I feel much better, thank you. Is it almost time for your patrol?"

He frowned down at her in confusion. "How do you even know about – you were asleep." He pointed out and she simply shrugged and winked up at him. She clearly wasn't going to respond to his statement and he sighed. "Yes, about twenty minutes from now. Last one – then I need to head back to the TARDIS-"

"_We_ need to head back to the TARDIS you mean." She corrected him with an arched brow and he looked down at her intently.

"Are you sure you're well enough? I _would_ rather you were with me, but if you're not one hundred percent, I can't risk you. It. Risk _it_." He corrected himself in a rush and her face softened.

"I'm not stupid, Doctor. I know I could have died yesterday – I'll be careful. But you _need_ me so no, I probably won't let you leave without me, one hundred percent or not." Her tone was gentle but iron clad. He knew there would be no arguing with her. His chest tightened and he drew a deep breath in an attempt to loosen the constriction present there.

"You could have died yesterday. You _should_ have. And while that brings up several very good questions, I know you won't answer a single one, so I'll not bother asking." His hand moved back into her hair, his fingers combing through the mass of curls as he looked at her seriously. "Please don't do that again. You have to be _careful_, River."

"Oh, sweetie..." She sighed the words out and he pulled his hand from her hair, placing it between them and tugging on the end of his bowtie. She glanced down and flushed. "I honestly meant to move back before you returned. I was just – I _needed_ –" She frowned and avoided his gaze and he let her, taking the moment to carefully unwrap his bowtie from her hand until he could stroke his fingers against the skin of her palm, lightly.

"You can take whatever you need, River. I don't mind." She looked up at that, startled. The air around them seemed to grow thick and heavy with expectation and the pale grey of her eyes shifted and warmed into greener tones. She was so very beautiful, even this close – so close to him he could see the fine lines around her eyes, signs of age she wore so very well. He found himself wondering – hoping that she'd spent at least half her life with him. At _least_. And even then it seemed like not enough at all. She licked her lips and he realized suddenly just how close their faces were to one another as he watched her tongue dart out quickly. A low heat burst to life within him, making him feel solid and expectant as he stared at her mouth.

She had such a pretty mouth – full lips and he liked the shape of them when she smiled or when she shaped words, truths or lies or even that lilting, mocking _spoilers_. He realized she knew he was staring, but he couldn't tear his gaze away. He felt frozen – he couldn't move, forward or back, but the insane thought that he wanted _her_ to move kept replaying in his head. Just a fraction of an inch, if she just moved forward he would know – what that mouth felt like under his, what she _tasted_ like – the very essence of River. She inched forward and he drew in a breath and held it. She was going to-

"Sire?" A knock startled them and he jerked back so fast his head hit the wall with a dull thud. He looked over to see Constantine's head poke around the door once more. The guard flushed and looked at the opposite wall to give them privacy.

"Ow!" The Doctor muttered and River giggled beside him. "Yes, thank you Constantine. Just one moment."

"Have you woken Rory yet?" River questioned and Constantine slid his gaze back to them, apologetic.

"Not as of yet, ma'am." He hesitated and then flushed again. "I am glad to see you are better."

"Thank you," River responded warmly. "Don't wake Rory – I'll go in his place."

"No. You need rest!" The Doctor protested vehemently.

"I've had rest. Plenty of it. And Rory needs rest too. I'm _fine_, my love." She insisted and Constantine hovered by the door anxiously. She turned her head and nodded to him. "Don't wake him. We'll join you in a moment." He nodded and shut the door behind him and the Doctor glared at River, who sat up quickly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Where's my gun?"

"River, you don't need to come with me. I'll wake Rory and-"

She was already standing, having spotted her holster and weapon buried in the sheets of her bed. She must have had it on last night, he realized. He hadn't thought to remove it when he'd put her in her bed. She lifted her skirt and strapped the holster to her thigh and the Doctor flushed and glanced away, covering his eyes only to create a crack in his fingers so he could observe. No wonder he'd not thought of it. But still, it must have been uncomfortable for her to sleep with. "You're not fooling anyone, dear." River spoke dryly and he dropped his hand and glared at her.

"I was giving you some privacy!" He spoke hotly and she laughed, dropping her dress again and smoothing it against her thighs. He grumbled and sat up, moving to the end of the bed and shoving his feet back into his shoes. She moved to stand in front of him, taking the silk cloth from his hand and draping it over his neck. She tied his bowtie quickly and he stared up at her in wonder as she smoothed the fabric of his collar down over the tie. "River..." He began and she met his gaze as his hands lifted and settled on her waist. He wanted to ask, just once more, _who are you_, in the foolish hopes that she would give him the answers he sought, this one time. He wanted to ask if she was _really_ his wife. If she was really the woman who killed him – and only in his world would that make any sense. He suspected both were true, but he also suspected there was more to it than those simple facts. "Thank you." He finished instead and she nodded, reaching over to the other bed for his vest and coat.

Moments later they stepped out into the hall to see Raif and Constantine standing there, tension in their frames. "We had an incident – a passenger trying to leave their room, desperate to reach the washrooms. She attacked Dalan and we had to knock her out in order to restrain her and put her back in her room. I've sent Dalan and Latif to their beds, but I will stay on for this shift. I fear these demons are growing restless, Osiris. We should walk in teams of two to cover more area and better keep an eye on things."

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" The Doctor asked and Constantine shook his head.

"No, I will be fine. Raif and I will take the south of the corridor and you and Isis may watch the north. Shout if there is any trouble." Constantine nodded and he and Raif turned and headed left while he and River moved right.

"Osiris?" She questioned with a warm amusement. "The things that happen while I'm sleeping."

"Well _you_ started it." He snapped, and she simply raised her brows and continued walking down the corridor alongside him, her gun in hand. "The almighty _Isis_. I needed them to listen to me."

"So you posed as my dead god of a husband. Yeah, perfect sense." She spoke in an agreeable tone and he glared at her in irritation. "Oh Doctor, you can admit it, you just wanted to play house."

"I think I liked it better when you were dying." He snapped, and then he gasped in shock at his own words. He clapped his hands to his mouth and shook his head. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean-" But River was actually _laughing_, shaking her head in amusement.

"Not dying sweetie. Just when I'm _silent_. There are better ways to accomplish that, but you're young yet. You'll learn." She winked at him and he stared at her with his mouth open.

"That is just – you are – _absolutely_ maddening. Maybe when you're older. I mean – how old do I have to be? I _am_ nine hundred and seven you know. I'm not _young_." He waved his arms as he spoke and she simply watched him, her ever-present amused smirk firmly in place. She was obviously feeling much better if she was back to torturing him.

"Maybe when you're older what?" She asked and he flushed, remembering – she hadn't done the Byzantium yet.

"Spoilers." He declared, with no small amount of smugness and she laughed outright.

"Oh it's been _so _long since I've heard you say that my love." Her smile softened and she glanced at him, affection clear on her face, "Irritating as it is, I missed it. You will too, one day."

"I doubt that." He spoke haughtily and she smiled even wider.

"Oh you will. I remember your face the first time you said it to me. Trust me, one day you'll wish it was still me saying it, not you." Her voice softened toward the end of her statement and he stopped, turning toward her. She halted as well, looking up at him curiously.

"Do you wish that?"

"_Always_." She breathed the word out, looking at him with glassy eyes. "I've loved all of it Doctor, but I would give _anything_ to live it all over again."

"River, I-" A shout from down the hall broke their reverie, and they both turned toward the sound. They ran down the hall, the Doctor grabbing her hand as if by instinct, and they heard the sound of gun fire in the distance. "Oh no." He panted out as they skidded down the corridor until they came to a stop in front of the washroom. River held her gun before her, but at the Doctor's glare, she lowered it and nodded once. She shut her eyes tightly and he did the same, before pushing the door open cautiously.

"Please wake up, please." They could hear desperate pleas and they stepped into the room carefully, hearing the crunch of broken glass beneath their feet. "Osiris. Osiris – save him. He was – _gripped_ – said he had to look. And I saw - I couldn't stop him. Couldn't pull him away. I _tried_. I tried – we struggled. The glass broke..."

"Just the one mirror?" The Doctor spoke in the direction his voice was coming from, cracking one eye open to see that he and River had their backs to the row of vanities, though the large mirror was shattered now and Raif was kneeling on the ground, clutching Constantine's body in his arms. "Oh, _no_..." He pulled on River's arm, "It's alright." She opened her eyes and sighed softly.

"Please, please tell me he will be guided to the afterlife Osiris." Raif was looking up at the Doctor with a pleading look and the Doctor swallowed heavily. He was no god, with no comfort to offer this man. Surprisingly it was River who dropped to her knees, kneeling beside the distraught young man and pulling him away from Constantine's body. She wrapped her arms around him and Raif gripped her hard, his frame shaking with sobs. "Mother Goddess..."

"Hush, now." River soothed him and the Doctor watched them even as he knelt by Constantine's body, pressing his eyes shut.

"Rest, good soldier." The Doctor spoke in a choked voice and River rocked the man in her arms.

"Of course he will be heralded to his afterlife. He has served my husband well, has served _all_ of us well. But we mustn't dwell. We must complete his mission – and see these people to safety. We cannot let his death be in vain." Her words seemed to calm the man clinging to her and after a moment, Raif pulled back with a nod.

"Of course, you are right, Isis. I will honour him. And I will bring him home to his family so that he may move on." Raif scrubbed at his eyes and he turned to the Doctor. "We should move him."

"Yes. We need to wake the others as well. And now that this mirror has been shattered, we should bring the passengers here in small groups before reconvening them in the dining car." The Doctor spoke in a low voice and Raif nodded, moving over to lift the body of his friend. They filed out of the room back into the hall and Raif walked ahead of River and the Doctor, his expression solemn.

The Doctor found himself reaching for River's hand and gripping it tightly in his own. He looked at her surreptitiously, noting the tears on her own cheeks. "What you did back there. For him... you are _amazing_, River Song."

"Yes, well. Who am I to shatter a lifetime of beliefs?" She spoke quietly as the continued their slow march down the corridor. "Everyone needs something to believe in, Doctor."

"Even you?" He questioned her in a hushed voice. "What does River Song believe in?" She stopped and turned to him with saddened eyes, fathomless and deep with shadows.

"Have you not realized that yet, you idiotic man? I believe in _you_." She moved again then, brushing past him to knock on Dalan and Letif's door, rousing them. The Doctor squeezed her hand once before leaning forward.

"Wake the others and start moving the passengers. I'll go with Raif." He whispered the words by her ear and couldn't seem to stop himself from brushing his lips against her temple lightly. "Be careful."

She nodded and he continued up the hall, keeping a solemn face as he joined Raif in his funeral march


	5. Chapter 5

It took several hours to gather all the passengers again in the dining car, but soon enough the Doctor was standing in a knot of people, discussing plans. "Isis and I will go to the – go to first class, and I will perform my ritual." The Doctor winced slightly at his almost slip-up but the three remaining guards nodded solemnly, their faces blank masks. "Rory, Amy, you two stay here-"

"But why? Why can't we go with you?" Amy spoke in a hushed whisper and the Doctor grimaced, turning to the three guards.

"It'd be best if you explain what's happening to the remaining passengers in small groups. Best start now." He spoke solicitously, but all three men snapped to attention, nodding and accepting the kindly worded order for what it was, and trudged off. He turned to Amy with a sigh. "Frankly – River understands the mechanics of the TARDIS, Amy. I need her with me. As much as I'd like to keep all of us together, that would look suspicious. And you need to help these men keep this crowd _calm_. Just remember not to let slip anything about who we really are."

Rory nodded in understanding. "Right, you're both gods, we're mere mortals. Not so difficult, when you think about it." Amy glared at him and stepped in closer to the Doctor, hugging him tightly.

"Fine, but you be careful. I'd be less worried if you didn't already have an immense ego and propensity toward vanity." Amy teased and River snorted indelicately behind him. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Amy, returning her hug before he stepped back.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." He sniffed and straightened his lapels and Amy moved over to hug River – something that clearly surprised the older woman, but she returned it with that same indescribable look on her face the Doctor had noticed yesterday.

"I'm glad you're okay, River." Amy whispered and pulled back with a smile. "Take care of him, eh?"

"Hey, excuse _me_, but she was the one injured yesterday – if anything you should be tasking me with taking care of her, Pond." The Doctor protested and River and Amy shot him nearly identical looks of complete scepticism. The Doctor glanced uneasily at Rory who shrugged.

"That's weird." Rory observed. But he too stepped past the Doctor to give River a nervous hug. "Me too though – I mean, I'm glad you're alright. Not that we know each other that well, but you save the world a time or two with someone and you know – you form a bond." Rory spoke quickly, and Amy pulled him away with a roll of her eyes.

"Rory Pond, I have shown you the entire universe and yet you give River good bye hugs and not me? Oh I see how it is. Right. Fine." The Doctor spoke in a hurt tone and Rory heaved a sigh before pulling him into a swift hug, clapping the Doctor on the shoulder once.

"Right. We'll see you both soon. Close the links and figure out some timey-wimey genius way for us to see these things-" Amy started and River arched a brow at her.

"And then the fun _really_ begins. I can't wait to have a word with these things." She spoke in a soft tone and they all stared at her for a beat before Rory cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Right. Well. On that, frankly a bit scary note, off you go." River simply grinned and walked past the Doctor to the opposite doors, ducking through the small opening. The Doctor nodded at both the Ponds before he hurried after her, squeezing through the hole himself and jogging to catch up to her impatient strides.

"In a rush?" He questioned her as he caught up and she threw him an incredulous glance.

"No, sweetie. Course not – just a bit of life and death. We always _stroll_ along in these types of circumstances." She answered him with a bite in her tone and he glanced at her fearfully.

"Right – no – you're right. We can make much better time today, now that you're – well, _you_ again." He reached out and took her hand in his as they strode down the hall quickly. She didn't say anything else but her hand gripped his tightly as they walked. "Are you alright?" He finally questioned her and she nodded in response.

"I am – I just – it's frustrating sometimes, sweetie. Sometimes I wish-" She stopped speaking abruptly and pressed her lips together tightly and he felt an urge to stop her, make her mouth soft again and he pondered for a moment how he could theoretically go about doing that, his skin flushing at the possibilities.

"Wish what?" He prompted her as they continued moving as fast as they could without breaking into a run.

"It's not important." She spoke quickly and breathlessly and he frowned in her direction but decided to let it go for now. After a while they reached the Sultan's rooms once more and the TARDIS stood, warm and solid and _so_ blue that they both sighed in relief upon the very sight of her. The Doctor snapped his fingers and they both moved into the console room with purpose. River pulled open a compartment in his console pulling out tools seemingly at random. He watched her for a moment – she was always so comfortable in his TARDIS and it spoke volumes about the level of trust between them and how at home she felt in there.

Even the fact that the TARDIS allowed River to pilot her spoke volumes. His TARDIS didn't allow just anyone the privilege. He pondered all of this as he adjusted settings on the console, before clambering down the stairs and into his repair swing so he could rewire several couplings. His movements were sure, and the thought he'd put into the night before meant that he knew exactly what he was doing. So he was able to do the work almost on auto-pilot as he watched River slide under the console and adjust the TARDIS' controls there.

"If we use the TARDIS' telepathic translator, I figure we can alter it slightly to translate sound and light wave patterns." She began speaking and he jumped, dropping the wire he'd been holding in a shower of sparks. "Of course, the problem with this being that once it goes into effect – it goes into effect for the whole train. So we need to warn Amy and Rory – they have their phone right?"

"Amy never leaves without it." The Doctor agreed. "What are the chances that all of the Aynaiblis are scattered throughout the train?" He asked in a worried tone and River snorted softly.

"Little to none. They'll be where the people are, seeking out the vulnerable. Which brings up the logistics of how to kill a battalion of invisible demons in a room full of innocent bystanders." River spoke softly and she licked her lips. "Which, of course, you knew."

The Doctor finished his rewiring and moved up to the console room quickly, flicking switches and turning the monitor on to observe. He grinned and pointed to the monitor. "It worked! All links are severed."

"And we have a pack of nasty demons that probably sensed that." River pointed out as she scooted out from under the console. He reached down to help her stand and she put her hands in his, gripping tightly as she stood. Once she was standing she refused to let go, instead pulling the Doctor to face her as she stared at him.

"River we should call Rory-"

"What did you do?" She asked in a serious tone and the Doctor swallowed nervously. Surely she couldn't _know_.

"I don't know what you mean-"

"All of those demons. In that room. You're no fool Doctor, you knew. You knew that we would be separated from them when we cut them off from their world. You knew that when we made them visible – they would all be around those people back there. Leaving Amy and Rory behind to help – that was _rubbish_ and I _know_ you. You wouldn't _let_ that happen, so _what did you do_?"

He stared at her for a moment before dropping his shoulders in defeat. "I may have... looked in a mirror. Might have-" he pulled his hands from hers and scratched his neck nervously as he looked at her apologetically. "Might have sent out a low-level psychic pulse. You know. Get the word out. Indicate that I'm a rather great target full of all sorts of self-loathing and have access to a ship with endless rooms and endless mirrors. Don't know if they _all_ followed us. But most certainly very nearly all of them would have." He confessed this all in a low tone and River shook her head, taking a deep breath and looking at him.

"And when you say the link was severed what you really meant was..."

"Can't sever a psychic link like that while there are still creatures alive. I... transferred it." He hedged and she dropped her head back, staring at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

"To the TARDIS." She finished for him, meeting his gaze once more. "You stupid, noble man." She paused and looked around, clearly thinking rapidly. "Do you think any of them got in with us?"

"Oh most definitely nearly _all_ of them." The Doctor spoke in a whisper and she sighed.

"I've been dying to find a mirror." River finally spoke as if telling him a great secret and he nodded.

"Me too."

River straightened suddenly and looked at him evenly. "I need more guns. And we need a plan – I'd rather not shoot the hell out of our ship." The TARDIS seemed to groan in agreement with that and River placed a hand on the console, stroking it lightly.

"I've programmed her to rematerialize outside of the train once we trigger your changes. That way – should anything happen to us, well – they can't go anywhere." She nodded in agreement and walked around to the other side of the console, bending down and reaching under it. She pulled a gun seemingly out of nowhere and the Doctor stared at her in shock. "Oy. You hide _guns_ on my TARDIS?"

"Yes. You are an idiot sometimes darling, most especially when it comes to your own safety. Extra ammunition is needed sometimes."

"But you've only ever been in here-" He ground to a halt, realizing that the number might actually shatter her.

"For you it may not have been that often, but she exists in _all_ of time and space." River spoke to him with a sad smile. "We should seal off all rooms – if we can restrict them to the halls the damage may not be that bad. They'll still follow us because they'll know we know the codes to open rooms."

"We do? I mean, _I_ do of course, but you do?" River nodded and he sighed. "Of course you do – tell me is there anything you _don't _know, River? If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were just some future version of _me_."

"Oh my Doctor, that thought has occurred to you, has it? Well aren't you a kinky one." She grinned saucily at him and he sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "I can safely reassure you that I am most definitely _not_ you, running back through time to engage in one great big session of self-love, Doctor." She arched a suggestive brow at him and he had the grace to blush. "Though in all fairness, I could see your temptation if you were ever lucky enough to regenerate into something like _this_." She waved her hand over her figure and his eyes followed the motion naturally, for once rather in full agreement with her.

"River!" He exclaimed, still scandalized by the suggestion none-the-less. River simply winked at him, before moving over to stand far too close to him. "I should call Amy." River shook her head solemnly.

"I already sent them a message." She nodded at the console and the Doctor's eyes widened as he ran over to read it.

"But this was before I told you-"

"One day you're going to just shut up and realize that I _know_ you, sweetie." She shook her head in exasperation, lifting both of her guns. "You should go stand by the hall. I've a feeling these things are going to be rather annoyed once I start shooting them."

"They can't physically attack, really-"

"And what about psychically?" River tilted her head toward him and he swallowed.

"Well... yes." He admitted and she sighed. "They might try to – to mess with our minds a bit. Convince us to kill each other but more than likely they'll just feed on our fears and try to use them against us. We should – we should prepare for that. What are they mostly likely to use on you? What _did _they use on you?"

"Oh, you did this on _purpose_." She ground the words out with a heavy sigh. "You. They used _you_. I kept telling myself – it was so early the last time I saw you. At the Pandorica. You barely knew me." Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffed once before blowing a breath out. "They told me that – the next time, this next time would be the one I've been dreading. That you wouldn't know me and this was it. End of the line." Her tears spilled over and he stared at her in shock. "They told me – it was only what I deserved. And they were right. But you don't any of that yet."

"River," he breathed her name out and stepped in closer to her, his hands cradling her face as he wiped her tears away. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and pulled back. He wanted to say something, anything, but how could he combat her fears when he knew they would come true? "I should warn you – my fears-"

She made a choking sound, her voice thick with tears as she shook her head. "I know. I _know_. I know your greatest fear, my love. Her, me – all of us. Your own death has never frightened you as much as the deaths you've caused."

"River – what did you wish? Out there – you said you wished and then you stopped." He spoke urgently, oddly feeling like they were running out of time. And maybe they were.

"I wished – I _know_ when you find out the truth about who I am Doctor. I've lived it – and it was – _oh_, it was amazing." Her tears felt hot on his skin as they trickled between his fingers. "But I wished that sometimes you could just open your eyes and _see_. You're a genius, but you can't seem to figure out what's right in front of you. I wish – I wish you could just _work it out_." She sighed in frustration, her cheeks wet under his hands and he licked his lips, secret knowledge resting deep in his hearts.

"River," He breathed her name out and she shook her head.

"I love you." She answered instead and she stood on tip toe, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She did it again and again and his hands slid into her hair, tangling there as he attempted to turn his face to hers. She refused to let him though, stepping back from him with a shake of her head. "Not yet."

"Time isn't – River everything you know could get re-written right here." He spoke out of frustration and she smiled softly.

"Then know that I'll always love you and that I'm not pretending this is a goodbye because I refuse to believe that you won't find a way." He stared at her, speechless and she smiled, her face sill glistening with tears as she hit the lever and all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

They were running. Well he was running, she was running and shooting with a rather deadly accuracy. He didn't know how many she had felled in the console room, pushing him ahead of her and whirling around in a haze of red plasma bursts, but she had spun and danced like some sort of deadly ballerina, dropping Aynaiblis everywhere and not missing once.

Not even _once_.

"Where on earth did you learn to shoot?" He exclaimed as she pushed him around a corner, firing shots behind her even as she slid around the edge and joined him.

"Not on earth." She spoke tersely, her breathing ragged as they ran once more. "There's too many!" The TARDIS wheezed in protest, followed by a high-pitched whir and River cocked her head, shoving him into a corner where they stilled, pressed against one another, their breathing deep and gasping. "Hang on – we can. She's got a room. The hall of mirrors?"

"Oh yes! Forgot about that one. Eighth incarnation – he was a bit... _well_." She rolled her eyes and tilted her head as if listening to something once more.

"Alright – I know where it is. We need to get there." She poked her head round the corner, firing another volley of shots before pushing him ahead with her hip. "Come on!"

"Wait, what? Why are we leading a pack of _mirror demons_ into a room full of _mirrors_?" He shouted over his shoulder, but she was too busy shooting to answer him.

"Go left." She shouted instead, practically shoving at his back and he tripped in the direction she'd indicated, turning down yet another corridor. The TARDIS was truly like a maze. Soon enough they slid to a halt in front of a door and River pressed her back to it, her guns held in front of her. "Open it."

"This is a stupid plan – in fact it's not a plan at _all_! Are you – are they – have they gotten to you River?"

"Oh you idiot. We can draw them all in there- roomful of mirrors; they'll be in here as fast as they can. Once they are, we escape and _she_ deletes the room!" River spoke quickly and she shot a quick glance at him. "We have to stay until they're all there though."

"Surrounded by mirrors. Telling us to break them so they can kill us." He repeated stupidly. "That's so stupid it might just work." He waved his sonic over the door, causing it to slide open behind them and they moved into the room – a long opulent hall with marble floors and velvet draperies and almost every inch of it covered in ornate mirrors.

She raised a brow and looked at him incredulously. "Do I ever meet your eighth incarnation?"

"Not that I remember." He pointed out and she sighed in relief.

"Thank god." They both watched the doorway as the demons flew through. They were still difficult to see, really. The alterations River had made rather amounted to equipping themselves with sonar. They couldn't _see_ them but they could see the sound and light waves bouncing off the general shape of them. They were small creatures that crawled up the walls and over the ceilings and generally seemed to move in a rather insect-like manner. "Doctor." River had pressed her back against his, both of them facing a set of mirrors. A thousand reflections stared back at them. "Tell me. The next time I see you. Is it the last?"

"No. No it _isn't_ River." He blurted the words out, spoiling her carelessly, but she straightened her shoulders at the news and he could she her reflections reflected back into the mirrors on his wall, and she was smiling. His own reflection smiled at him mockingly and the Doctor pressed further into her back as he watched them, a thousand versions of himself whispering insidiously to him.

_You'll kill them all you know._

_Just as you've killed them all one way or another from the very beginning._

_Donna. Martha. Rose. Sarah-Jane. Jo. Jack. Fitz – look at what you've left behind Doctor. And her – do you think she's any different?_

He swallowed against the bile that rose in his throat and he was dimly aware of River's voice, telling him it was almost time.

_You __**know**__ why she survived. We stop the heart – but that's just barely survivable if you happen to have two._

He shook his head in denial and he felt River turn behind him, a faint echo of her guns clattering to the floor as she pressed herself against his back, her hands gripping his tightly.

_Timelord. You're both the same and you know it – even if it's the last thing you want to admit. Because we all know what you __**do**__ to Timelords, don't we Doctor? You kill them._

_And look. You already have killed her. Let her die for you without even knowing she's the only being like you in the entire __**universe**__._

"No." He spoke in a whisper, shaking his head. "No!" But his reflections just laughed at him, even as River's hands gripped his arms even tighter.

"Doctor!" She was pulling on him and he was resisting, screaming at his own reflection.

"I saved her. I _saved_ her and I can – I can figure it out. None of this is true. It's all lies. She's not – she's _not_." River grabbed his arms, hauling him back with a strength he would have found shocking if he'd been in his right mind.

"_Doctor_!"

_We know Doctor. You know. And you can lie to yourself all you want, but deep down you already have all the answers. You know just what circumstances you __**could**__ give her your name – you've known since the very beginning. You've suspected. All those lives – all that love. You didn't have to be alone, but you __**killed**__ her as surely as if you'd raised a weapon-_

The Doctor felt himself being flung into the hall, hitting the wall with a giant thud as River soniced the door shut and the TARDIS hall seemed to overheat, waves of pressure rolling through as River threw herself on top of him, away from the door. A gust of wind blew from nowhere and the Doctor felt his arms go around River as her hair whipped around them.

Suddenly it died down and the hall was silent once more. They lifted their heads cautiously and looked to where the door had been. The TARDIS seemed to vibrate happily all around them and the Doctor dropped his head back with a laugh.

River stood gingerly, frowning at the space where the door used to be. She turned to him and helped him up and they stood there, holding hands and grinning at the blank wall before them. The Doctor looked down at her and she grinned back up at him, her eyes sparkling with the joy of a win. "We have to get the others. Get Amy and Rory – tell them we're okay."

"Absolutely." River agreed with a grin and she glanced down at her once-white dress with a frown. "I'm changing first though." She brushed dirt from his shoulders gently and laughed. "You should too."

"Ah yes. You know, I like the tux for a wedding, but I just don't feel quite right doing this sort of thing in it. Not very Doctor-y at all." She laughed at his words, and they began walking down the hall, eyeing the semi-invisible corpses that lined them. "But first, clean-up."

"Oh, my _favourite_ part." She spoke dryly. "I vote I should get a shower while _you_ clean up, after all, you weren't much help in the actual fight." She pointed out with a teasing smile and he gripped her hand tighter.

"Hey! I was – I was- no actually you're right. Don't know what I would have done without you. Not a feeling I'm used to you know, but I'm growing accustomed. The more you're around." He pointed out with a shy smile and she grinned up at him.

"Oh, honey, just you wait and see."

The Doctor adjusted his tweed lapels, as he slid around the console with a bright grin. He pulled the brakes on, listening to his beloved ship's harsh scraping noise – so comforting – and it had barely stopped when Amy and Rory burst in the doors.

"If you _ever_ – and I mean _ever_ leave us behind again while you go off to face a hundred demons again, I will make that fight look like a _picnic_, do you understand me?" Amy's face was lit with rage and Rory was attempting to hold her back, shooting the Doctor disappointed glares as he did so. "We didn't have a single one – they _all_ went with you and you could have _died_." She shook a finger in his direction, her other hand gripping Rory's arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"Oh." The Doctor spoke in a low voice. "Really?"

"Yeah." Rory answered shortly. "_Really_."

"Where's River? Is she okay?" Amy glanced around the room frantically and the Doctor nodded and smiled.

"Oh she's far more than _okay_ Pond. She is magnificent. Honestly, you should have seen it – I really shouldn't find it all as – I shouldn't like it as much as I do. But oh _my_ once you see that woman in action." He grinned and Amy stared at him doubtfully before she grinned. Rory seemed to realize he could release her now and he stepped back, allowing Amy to step closer to the Doctor with an indulgent grin, tweaking his bowtie and straightening his coat once more.

"Well. Look who's got a crush then." She teased him gently and he spluttered in response.

"I do _not_ have a crush Pond. It isn't at all like that – it's just – I just – she just-"

"Yeah. Bout what I thought. Where is she, I want to check on her." Amy grinned and the Doctor waved a hand up over the stairs.

"She said she wanted to change."

"Oh has a room here does she? Keeps some _things_ here, does she? Yup. Absolutely not like a crush at all." Amy's voice floated over her shoulder as she skipped up the steps and the Doctor turned to glare at her.

"It is because the TARDIS exists in _all_ of time and space Amelia Pond!" Amy's laughter was the only response he got to that.

"Yeah I don't think claiming that River will need clothes here in our future really disputes much of anything, Doctor." Rory spoke finally. "They're waiting out there. I mean – you materialized right in the middle of the dining car. Subtle, by the way." He nodded towards the doors and the Doctor waved a hand.

"Well, I _am_ a god right? Gods make entrances, don't they?" He strode past Rory and exited the TARDIS to see Raif standing by the door, looking up in awe. "Oh, hello!" The Doctor stepped out and the crowd stared at him in silent shock. "Just thought I'd let you know... you know. All clear. They won't be back – I'm terribly sorry I got here so late though." He glanced over to the wall lined with bodies, his face darkened with regret.

"Osiris – you have saved us all." The man spoke gravely and the crowd seemed to murmur their assent. "I don't know how we can ever thank you."

"Yes well, you know. Just live well." He clapped Raif on the shoulder and shook his hand. "Be _kind_ to each other."

"As Isis taught us, of course, sire." Raif bowed then and the Doctor shifted uncomfortably. "She is well?"

"She is – yes. Absolutely amazing and fine. She's just... resting." The Doctor stepped back. "And we really must be off now. People to save, souls to guide-" He glanced left again and then faced Raif. "I hope you prosper, my friend." He smiled before turning back to his doors and entering them. He jumped up to the console with a grin. "Now then, all of time and space. Where to next?"

"Is there a planet of eternal sunshine and beaches where we do nothing but nap and drink cocktails all day? I could go for that." Rory spoke quickly, and the Doctor laughed in delight.

"Do you know there actually _is?_ Several in fact. But I was thinking perhaps that I owe you and Pond a bit of a honeymoon. Maybe a luxury liner – does nothing but drift through space and offer _great_ honeymoon suites. I could drop you off – two, maybe three weeks? After all you're both young. And _married_ now, my Ponds!" The Doctor spoke with delight and Rory sat up with interest.

"I whole-heartedly approve." Amy spoke from above them. "Course we'd need to pack. And Rory needs to sleep for about three days first before he's anywhere _near_ fit enough to handle me. Honestly, I can't believe you stayed up _all_ night at your stag."

"Well it's not as if I had a choice." Rory protested.

"And I could use a lift first, if you don't mind, my love." River spoke from behind Amy, and when she moved past her down the stairs the Doctor's breath caught. She was in her gown – the black evening gown from the Byzantium and he knew where she'd need to be taken before she even started to speak.

"The _Byzantium_. Of course." He spoke aloud and Rory looked on in confusion. "Original Greek name for Istanbul – one of the few stops the Orient Express makes."

River's mouth twisted into a smile and she brushed a hand over her tamed hair. "Yup." The Doctor looked her up and down – she looked exactly the same, the dress, the make-up, the red lipstick. He glanced all the way down and gasped.

"Wrong shoes!" He pointed at the silver heels she was wearing and she frowned at him in surprise.

"You don't honestly think I'll be taking any fashion tips from _you_ sweetie, now do you?" She spoke in a sceptical tone and Amy snorted behind her hand, hopping down the stairs to stand next to her husband, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yes! Or you will once I – where did I put those? Hmmm." He raced down the stairs into an alcove off the console room, digging around and flinging several items out of his way. Poncho blankets and vials of unknown substances until finally he saw them, gleaming almost ruby in the low light. He pulled them out triumphantly. "Ah ha! Knew they were in here somewhere." He ran back up the stairs, the shoes in his hands and he walked back over to River. "You need to wear these."

She lifted her brows in surprise and he chuckled with delight. "Where on earth did you get these?"

"Spoilers." He grinned joyfully and she rolled her eyes. "Though I _am_ rather reluctant to part with them. Fond memories and all. You'll have to leave those ones with me." River slipped off her silver shoes and handed them over, before she stepped into the red high heels and looked down at her feet in satisfaction.

"I'm rather impressed, sweetie." She spoke with a laugh and he grinned, her silver shoes dangling from his fingertips.

"So was I." He chuckled and she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Hell in high heels."

"Absolutely." She agreed with a softer smile, her hip cocked toward him and Amy and Rory doing their level best to not get noticed as they sat on the stairs. Amy was laughing behind her hand and the Doctor shot a glare at her. He looked back to River as she input the coordinates needed, and pulled the levers with a smile. The time rotor rose and fell above them, absolutely silent.

Once they'd landed safely, Amy and Rory both came to stand next to River. Amy gave her a tight hug, followed by Rory and they both stepped back with a grin. "You be careful, yeah?" Amy shook a finger at River who simply laughed.

"Don't you already know I will be?" River asked with a laugh and Amy stepped forward hugging her just once more.

"Don't you listen to him, you hear me? He was Mr. Grumpy Face that day but you and me – we were magnificent." Amy grinned and River laughed warmly. "See you River."

"See you, Amy." River's smile softened as she glanced behind Amy to Rory. "Rory."

"Later, River." Rory waved a hand and Amy grabbed his arm, dragging him up the stairs.

"Come on you numpty, we need to _go_." She was scolding him as they entered the hall and River smiled after them brightly.

"So," The Doctor spoke suddenly, looking down at her. "I rather don't want you to go." He stood closer to her, her silver shoes still hanging from his fingertips.

"Pouting doesn't work on me, my love. You know that. Well – you know that _now_ at any rate." She smoothed a hand over his lapel and he stared down at her.

"And, for the record, I like you hair far better the usual way." He nodded as he spoke and she smiled up at him, winking.

"Oh I _know_ my love." Her voice was a whisper and he swallowed heavily, reluctant to let her leave, but knowing she had to go.

"Call me if you need me." He pointed out the obvious and she laughed softly, putting a hand on his arm gently.

"I always do, sweetie. And you always come." She affirmed and he ducked his head, nodding in confirmation. "Now, I really should go." She gripped her tiny red purse in her hand and started to move past him, but he reached out with his free hand, wrapping it around her wrist. His hand slid down until he laced his fingers through hers and moved with her.

"I'll walk you out." He murmured and she giggled at his words.

"How _charming_." She smiled and he laughed, leading her to the door. Once there she reached forward and pulled the doors open to reveal a non-descript hall aboard the _Byzantium_. "Well I suppose this is goodbye for now, my love." She turned toward him, stroking a hand along his bowtie and smiling affectionately up at him. "Not for long though?"

"Not for long, though." He repeated, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. Her hand tightened around his bowtie and she looked up at him. "Be safe, River. I'll see you soon." She stepped back with a sigh, nodding before she stepped out of the doors and into the hall.

"Yes, you will."She blew him a kiss before turning around and starting down the hall, her stride in those red shoes purposeful.

"I don't suppose you got _these_ from me as well?" He held up the silver shoes and hung his head out of the door as she walked away with a smirk. She shot a look over her shoulder and shrugged, putting a single finger to her lips.

"Spoilers!"


End file.
